Perfect World
"Perfect World" is the opening song in Disney's feature film, The Emperor's New Groove. It is sung by Tom Jones as the Theme Song Guy. Plot The song is first sung at the beginning of the film where the Theme Song Guy sings about Kuzco's palace under control. The song pauses for awhile when Kuzco blames Rudy for interrupting the musical number so one of his guards expels him for doing so. The song then resumed and ends with Kuzco and his guards dancing together. During the end of the film when Kuzco reforms and gets along with Pacha and the peasants, the Theme Song Guy sings a reprise of the song again in Kuzcotopia. Lyrics First= There are despots and dictators Political manipulators There are blue bloods with the intellects of fleas There are kings and petty tyrants Who are so lacking in refinements They'd be better suited swinging from the trees He was born and raised to rule No one has ever been this cool In a thousand years of aristocracy An enigma and a mystery In Mesoamerican history The quintessence of perfection that is he (verse only included in the soundtrack version) He's the sovereign lord of the nation He's the hippest dude in creation He's a hep cat in the emperor's new clothes Years of such selective breeding Generations have been leading To this miracle of life that we all know What's his name? Chorus: Kuzco, Kuzco (That's his name) Kuzco (He's the king of the world) Kuzco, Kuzco (Is he hip or what?) Kuzco (Yeah) He's the sovereign lord of the nation He's the hippest cat in creation He's the alpha, the omega, A to Z And this perfect world will spin Around his every little whim 'Cos this perfect world begins and ends with (Kuzco: Me) What's his name? Chorus: Kuzco, Kuzco, Kuzco Kuzco (That's his name) Kuzco, Kuzco (Is he hip or what?) Kuzco (Don't you know he's the king of the world?) Kuzco-(Oh yeah)-oooo (Owww!) |-|Reprise= You'd be the coolest dude in the nation Or the hippest cat in creation But if you ain't got friends then nothing's worth the fuss A perfect world will come to be When everybody here can see That a perfect world begins and ends A perfect world begins and ends A perfect world begins and ends with us. |-|Yzma version= I'll be the sovereign queen of the nation And the hippest chick in creation I'm the cat with all the cream and ooh-la-la This deadly concentration Will put an end to my frustration Now this perfect world begins and ends with moi What's my name? Yzma, Yzma, Yzma Yzma (what's my name?) Yzma, Yzma (What'd you say?) Yzma (Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!) Yzma Trivia * Sting was originally set to sing the version in the film, but the filmmakers opted to go with a more Las Vegas-y sound. Hence, Tom Jones replaced the vocals. * In the documentary The Sweatbox, it is revealed that Yzma was to sing a corrupted version of the song. It was ultimately cut, most likely for pacing reasons. * The song references the film's title reference of The Emperor's New Clothes. Category:Songs Category:Opening songs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Reprise Category:Hero/Heroine songs